SoccerBall Confessions
by FanKnight
Summary: Sequel to 'Piano Confession' Find out just what happened to Taichi and Daisuke when Daisuke made that call. Taisuke. Major Agnst and finally romance!


**FanKnight: And now, by demand. I give you not another chapter, but the Sequel to 'Piano Confession'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

With a sigh Motomiya Daisuke slumped against his couch. He was a senior now, and captain of the school's soccer team. But something was missing from his 'perfect' last year. He could remember back in his freshmen year, the day he'd been asked out by one of Taichi's younger friends. She had been so cute, her sparkling green eyes, and perfectly red hair. She was taller then he, older then he, but he didn't mind. She seemed to fit perfectly into his world. Everything he'd always wanted, he had it now. Well almost everything.

A soft hand ran through his hair lightly, as he tried to think of this feeling in the bottom of his stomach. His eyes slowly shutting as he thought back, thought of what in the world could be missing?

He'd gotten his dream world right? Soccer Captain, His parents finally getting divorced so they could be happy, Jun going off to college, hitting a major growth spurt, pulling his grades up all the while having his one true love at his side. Well…mostly.

She'd moved to Tokyo over the summer, giving Daisuke a real painful heartache. He missed her warmth, her smile, they still kept in touch, but it hurt now, he couldn't deny that.

Standing he looked about his empty apartment, his parents off at work. He gave a small growl before heading towards his room to get his keys and jacket. He'd take a walk to clear his mind, his eyes traveling about his room as he entered it, he'd gotten a bit tidier over the years, his room no longer a pig sty but decently messy all the while.

Grabbing his house keys by his nightstand he blinked, also picking up the only picture on the night stand. Sadly Daisuke traced a finger over a face he'd not seen in three years. His eyes glazing over as the picture was not of his faithful girlfriend, or even of his friends. It was of his sempai, or rather, no longer his sempai but none other than Yagami Taichi.

"Taichi…"

He murmured, giving a small frown as the haunting memory came back to him. The day his life fell apart, the day he found his one true love, the day that changed his life. He could still remember the night he called Taichi, to see if he'd made a mistake, to see if he'd just been making some kind of joke. It was the last he'd hear of Taichi, the last time he'd hear his voice.

"_**Hello!?"**_

"…_.Ta-Taichi?"_

He'd been so scared, so afraid of how his life was changing, he'd gone to ask Taichi advice on the matter of his future girlfriend, but he'd only met sorrow and secret when he found his sempai in the music room with Sora.

He winced remembering the conversation now, a frown creeping up his face. He'd been so young…too young.

"…_Daisuke…"_

"_Taichi-Sempai…..Taichi…..is…is it true? A-are you r-re-really that way?"_

"_Heh…really what way Daisuke? Gay?"_

"_Y-yeah I guess…I mean…not that I care…I just….why me?"_

Setting the picture down, he shook his head, his spiky locks following as he held his keys tightly and made his way to the door, slipping on his shoes and locking the door on his way out, he didn't remember entering the elevator, he could only remember those hurtful words he'd heard and said that dark night.

"_What are you talking about why you?! Dai, I can't __**help**__ it!"_

"_Why me!? I…I'm your kohai! Your not supposed to…to…to betray me like this!"_

"…_.You really think I've betrayed you?"_

"_I was coming to __**you**__ for advice on a __**girl**__! I'm not like you like __**that**__! I don't __**want**__ to be like you like that! I don't want to like other __**guys**__! I don't want __**you**__ to like other guys! Why can't you just be __**normal**__ Sempai!? Why can't you…you…love someone __**else**__…?"_

He could have sworn that night, he could hear Taichi cry, or at least he thought that's what he heard, he knew then, that he'd done it, dealt the finishing blow. He some how knew he'd never see Taichi again, would never see his smile again, never feel what he had again.

He winced remembering the older boy's words, biting his bottom lip as he walked past his apartment complex and towards the crosswalk, to the park he'd always go to when he was a kid. He was seventeen now, he was a man.

"…_.I-is __**that**__ how you f-feel then? I-is that what you __**want**__?! Then you can __**fucking**__ have it! I can't control who I fall in __**love**__ with damn it! But I was __**wrong**__…to think….I could…to think you would understand…I was wrong…so very wrong…to think you could…..I'm so sorry….I'll fix it Daisuke….don't you worry…you'll never have to see me again…goodbye…"_

The second leader of the chosen sighed looking around for traffic before crossing over, smiling for the first time in hours as he came upon the sight of green grass. Taking to the park right away, he settled down on a patch of grass, laying back, his jacket as a pillow, he looked up into the infinite blue sky.

Slowly his eyes began to glaze over, Taichi had always kept his promises…and true to his word. Daisuke never saw him again, though he'd looked. The day after the call, Daisuke went by the Yagami apartment only to find Taichi's room empty. He'd gone to his grandparents for the summer, that year. Something about looking for colleges and needing a break from Odaiba hustle and bustle.

With a sigh he let his eyes slip closed, trying to brush off the thoughts of Taichi, in those thoughts he'd forgotten his heartache for his love. Was that what he'd call her? His love? It didn't seemed to matter, everything slowly went dark, as every…last…thought…drifted…into…..sleep. His last thought…of Taichi….

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he woke with a start as something hit him squarely on the chest. Eyes snapping open, he blinked away the forming tears as someone came running. He couldn't make out the figure as the tears caused his vision to blur. Blinking and shaking his head he looked down to see a soccer ball in his arms.

"Sorry about that."

He guessed the figure said, the voice was oddly familiar, but he couldn't quiet place it. Looking up a tall, well built young man cocked his head to the side. He wore no shirt, as the piece of clothing lay wrapped around his waist, a pair of tight soccer shorts, and tennis-shoes his only cover as he gave a squat before Daisuke. His short brown hair seeming to spike in the front as he eyed Daisuke.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah…"

He could hardly speak, as the young man before him looked so familiar it was frightening. He couldn't place it though, no, he couldn't remember.

"Can….I have my ball back?"

"Yeah…sure…**oh** sorry!"

Daisuke said, quickly handing over the soccer ball, a faint blush on his cheeks at his own mental lapse. He watched as the older boy only grinned, a lop sided grin, his eyes seeming to sparkle as he bounced the ball on his knee and into his hands.

"Thanks."

He said turning about he chucked the ball a moment before kicking it back to who Daisuke could only guess, his friends. Glancing back the older boy blinked, stopping a moment to look Daisuke over, his eyes seeming to widen a moment, the sparkle dying as he quickly turned about, and ran back towards the other players.

Daisuke blinked, frowning a bit at the reaction before his own eyes widening. He watched the shirtless boy run back, glancing back only once, a look of fear in his eyes as he too had realized who the other was.

Not realizing he'd jumped up, his eyes continued to widen until he stared at Taichi, and hard. Was that really Taichi? His once friend? His once sempai? No, Taichi would never get a hair cut, Taichi was to lazy to workout. Taichi was…not the same person he was.

Walking towards the game, he stopped in his tracks as he watched Taichi, rather who he thought Taichi slide kick the ball into the net, one of Taichi's all time favorite moves. He was more convinced, but what sealed the younger boy's fate. Came from not the older boy, but one of the boy's teammates.

"Nice one Taichi!"

Taichi seemed to pale, as he caught sight of Daisuke, the younger boy going pale too as the two stared at one another. Daisuke's shock turning into joy, as he smiled slightly, however Taichi's expression was a bit different. Glaring at his team mate, he sighed and walked towards Daisuke. The younger boy blinking as he did so.

As the two were close enough Taichi gave a small smile, and looked about for a bit before scratching the back of his head.

"It's...been awhile….Daisuke…."

Daisuke only gave a grin, before smiling as well. Why was Taichi nervous? Surly they could put the past behind them.

"It really has been Taichi-Se…Taichi-San…"

The older boy winced at the use of the prefix. The color slowly came back to his face as he continued.

"You've…changed…Tsuki treating you alright?"

The younger laughed, after three years of never speaking, or seeing one another, he was only concerned for the younger boy still.

"Yeah…yeah…she's done me some good…I think…I've grown some…"

"Yeah…I've changed too."

"I can tell…"

A long silence seemed to fill the void between them, as Taichi glanced back at the continuing game.

"Looking Taichi…about that night…"

"Don't worry about it, I….I think I'm finally over it…over you…"

He gave a grin, though Daisuke could tell as he could all those years ago, that it wasn't a real one.

He was silent for a moment before reaching out and grabbing hold of the older hand. He looked down at the two hands connected, Taichi's slightly bigger and rougher hand seeming to fit perfectly over Daisuke's smaller and softer hand.

"You still can't lie very well…."

Taichi's face turned a faint red as he quickly pulled from the younger boy's grasp.

"What do you want? You have Tsuki don't you? You have your perfect life don't you? A life with out the gay goggle boy! What more can you want Daisuke?"

Eyes widening as Taichi spoke, Daisuke looked to the ground his heart racing, his stomach dropping as he shut his eyes, a whisper leaking out as he couldn't help but let a few tears slip from his clenched eyes.

"I'm **so** sorry Taichi…"

The older boy blinked, looking at the younger as he began to tremble, with a sigh and frown he reached out to touch the younger boy's shoulder only to be hugged by him.

"I've missed you….so much…."

Taichi blinked, eyes widening as he gave a nervous smile, not really knowing what to do he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and gave a small whisper in return.

"I…I've missed you too….Daisuke…."

Pulling away after a few moments, Daisuke wiped away his tears. A small smile upon his lips as he gave a small laugh.

"Sorry…I just….I've really missed you Taichi….more then I'm willing to admit…"

Eyes widening at the younger boy's statement Taichi took a step back. His heart beginning to race faster as he listened.

"I don't…want you keep missing you…I want you to…come back…into my life…"

He took a step towards the older boy, eyes seeming to glaze over, as he licked his lips.

"I don't want to …..feel this way….I don't want to not be like you…..I want….to make the pain stop…"

Cursing himself for not watching where he was going, Taichi found himself backed into a bush. With a small nervous smile, he eyed the younger boy. Careful not to be in reach of the younger boy's limbs.

"I…I…Daisuke…you should really talk to Tsuki …or….a d-doctor…I'm…I can't help with…I…I…you said…"

He couldn't form the words somehow, not in a full sentence anyhow.

Daisuke just gave a grin, stepping closer to the older boy he then gave a smirk.

"But I don't need Tsuki…or a Doctor….no…I know now…what'll make my world perfect….what I need…is you."

By now, Daisuke had planted himself right before Taichi, his eyes seeming to bore into the older boy, who had began to sweat slightly.

"D-daisuke…you said…you said you didn't….you didn't want…"

Taichi's mouth seeming to spill out random memories, memories, Daisuke had only recently recovered of that dark night.

"I was young…stupid…I've….grown up…"

Gulping Taichi gave a small grin, eyes the younger boy before giving a nervous laugh.

"I…I see….Daisuke….I…"

Coming closer the younger gave a small grin, his eyes slowly becoming half lidded as he leaned toward his old sempai.

"Yeah?"

"I…I…I…"

"You…?"

"I…I'm sorry…."

Taking a step back Daisuke blinked, a small frown forming on his face. It'd taken all his courage to take those steps, taking one back, had crushed his spirit, though he wasn't quiet sure. He was taking a chance with pushing this with Taichi. He wasn't sure, was Taichi what he needed? Is that why he'd stayed with Tsuki so long? Because she acted like him at times?

"I should have come back…sooner…"

Taichi murmured looking down towards the younger boy.

"Did you still want…"

"Y-yeah…I-

But the younger boy never did finish his sentence.

People say when you find the one your supposed to be with, your soul mate, that you see fireworks on your first kiss. For Daisuke, he witnessed a festival.

The warmth of Taichi seemed to cause him to shiver, the light of the older boy's fire breaking through the void that'd filled in where he had once sat in Daisuke's heart, and where he would now fill.

Parting after a moment, the two looked away. Not really sure of what had happened.

"….wow…."

"That bad huh?"

"Actually…"

Taichi gave a grin, pulling the younger boy close before giving him another kiss. After many more kisses the two stopped, looking into the other's eyes as they gasped for air, lips swollen and red.

"I….I love you…"

Daisuke murmured, his eyes shifting to the side, a faint blush as Taichi suddenly stopped, His breath seeming to be caught by the younger boy's word.

"You….love…me?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Daisuke…."

With a small jump, the younger boy found himself melting into Taichi as the older Youngman poured his passion into the kiss, breaking apart the two stared into chocolate orbs before Taichi would break the silence.

"I...love you too…"

Not caring how he'd explain this to Tsuki, or his parents. Not caring how this would change his 'perfect' world. Not caring where this would lead him in life, he only wanted one thing now. Tilting his head up towards the taller boy, Daisuke only smiled before pressing his lips into Taichi's and tasting what he'd been to young to understand all those years ago. True Love.

**----------------------------------------------**

**FanKnight: Well that's all of it! Hope you enjoyed the Sequel! Please Review! **


End file.
